Deserving
by puppychus
Summary: Keith is a vampire, and all he really wants is Lance's blood.


Let me start off by saying that I wrote this for school, so that's why there isn't any extreme stuff in here. I'm actually thinking of rewriting it to make it longer, with more content (such as time is more spread out, Keith and Lance do the sexy at some point in the story, there's actual vampire qualities like sucking blood, and the gore content would be much more described and detailed). Let me know if you think I should rewrite it so it has more content.

* * *

word count: 2.1k

tw: violence, implied death

* * *

Keith stood at the corner of his street, tiredly awaiting his bus to school. The morning drizzle slicked his hair and the sky was dark. He shivered, the cold seeping through his thin shirt to the skin underneath. Footsteps sounded through the rain, alerting Keith that someone was there. He started to look behind himself to see who it was when headlights burned into their vision. The person let out a grunt.

"It's too bright. Why can't the driver dim them?" His voice was rough and he sounded angry. The bus pulled to a stop in front of the two, doors hissing open. The lights inside were blinding, lighting up the seats. Keith hurried to sit down and escape from the rain. He plopped into the first seat, and watched the other walk past. Keith recognised him, and called out his name.

"Lance!" His voice sounded loud in the empty space, and Lance turned to look at him. His caramel skin contrasted nicely against his white hood and his hair dripped water onto his nose. Lance's blue eyes sparkled in the stale light. A warm voice that Keith was all too familiar with set off in his brain like alarms and whispered vile sentences. _Look at his skin. Imagine it between your teeth. Can't you see the blood running down his shoulder onto your tongue?_

"Keith." He almost sounded disappointed, but he soon placed a smile on his face. Lance followed Keith's gaze to the seat next to him, and frowned for just a second. He sat down in the seat and smiled at Keith, showing his white teeth. "I've never seen you on the bus before. What happened? Girlfriend dump you?" Lance's voice was cruel and mocking, a smirk floating on his face. Keith clenched his jaw, regretting that he offered him to sit with him.

"Not my field, Lance. You should know that. And my car is getting fixed. It broke down yesterday on my way home from school." Keith was getting aggravated by Lance's stupid grin as Lance sighed and leaned onto his knees. He looked away from Keith and adjusted his backpack. Keith watched him, deciding whether or not to start a conversation. _He hates you, Keith. He deserves to bleed._ His inquisitive eyes studied Lance's outfit, ignoring the hoarse man in his ear. He was wearing his usual old blue jeans and grey Converse. Keith swore he'd seen Lance wear those jeans for all of high school. He tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and sucked in his lip to chew on.

"Once my car gets fixed, I could give you a ride to school." Keith offered, watching as Lance looked up in surprise. "I'm sure it's not that fun riding the bus everyday as a Junior, and my way is much faster." The words seemed to flow from Keith's mouth, unwilling to stop. _Good, good, good._ Lance's eyes widened with every word, and he stared at the other for a second.

"If you wouldn't mind. The bus is pretty drab. Thanks, Keith." He tried to smile but it was obviously forced. Lance turned back to face the back of the driver's seat, contempt burning in the back of his throat. Keith deserves to die. Those sullen words repeated in Lance's head and visions of Keith's limp body lying on the floor pleasured his thoughts. A peevish smile crept onto Lance's face and his lit up with glee. "When will your car be fixed? It's going to rain a lot this week." Lance peered at Keith with disparity in his eyes.

Keith thought and said after a moment, "I think it should be ready to drive tomorrow morning. I'll shoot you a text later about what time I'll pick you up." He looked up at Lance, who had stood. His mouth open in perplexity, but Lance just pointed to the door of the bus and stepped down the slippery steps. _What a delicious throat._ They had already arrived at school and the bus driver was waiting for Keith to get off. He scrambled to get up and raced down the steps into the rain. It was bone-chilling and he longed to get inside. Keith pulled out his phone and texted Lance:

"6:45 am. I'll text you when I'm outside, so don't worry about waiting by the window. Your address is the same, right?"

The sent symbol popped up below the text, and he shut off his phone.

Keith went to his first period and waited out the bell. His phone never buzzed with Lance's reply, but it was obvious that he had read the text. The classroom was empty except for one girl rushing to do the homework that was assigned. Keith had wound up his earbuds when he got in the class, hating the silence. The scratching of the girl's pencil was grating the inside of his skull, and he clenched his jaw. Keith hated silence. It was just more reason for the voices to crawl into his head and make home there.

 _"Keith, what about her?"_ Keith jumped at the new sound. It was a voice like honey, twinkling like bells. The voice was like a virus, infecting Keith's mind and making him crave more of the sound. He glanced at the innocence shining across the room. She would taste too sweet, like sugar water.

"She's probably too sweet. Besides, why are you here? I've never heard you before." Keith momentarily forgot he was not alone in the classroom, and the girl glanced back fearfully.

"Who are you talking to, Keith? No one else is in here." Her voice shook as she spoke, and her eyes were round like saucers. Dyed silver hair draped down her back like an icy river, contrasting her natural hazelnut skin. The pencil she was holding looked like it was going to snap in half with how hard she was gripping it.

"Sorry, Allura, I thought I heard someone. It's okay. Do you want my homework? You'll get it done faster." Keith assured her, reaching into his backpack to pull out his textbook. Her pale blue eyes lit up, and she got up to take the answers from him.

"Thank you so much, Keith. Honestly, you are a lifesaver." She plopped back down in her seat and set to writing the answers. Her smile had radiated throughout the empty room, and her cheeks glowed. With a toss of her hair, her shoulder was exposed, inviting the new voice back. _Take a look at her. You want it. Stop saving yourself._ Keith ignored the words and looked out the window. The rain hadn't stopped at all, instead getting heavier. He sighed, remembering his walk to the bus stop that morning. His mind trailed to the boy who had stumbled behind him while waiting, the one who sat next to him on the lonely bus, and desire burned in his chest. His head grew dizzy with lust and he swayed gently in his seat. A heavy ring filled his ears, and he sat up straight, finally noticing the numbers of people who had come in.

Class for Keith flew by, and soon he was riding the bus home in silence with Lance. Keith's stomach twisted at the sight of Lance, and he stared out the window to avoid looking at the other. _You know you want to look at him. Do you see the veins peeking above his shirt collar and out from underneath his sleeve?_

"I did see your text, by the way." Lance broke the silence, making Keith jump and whip his head to look at Lance. "My teacher caught me using it and took it away before I could reply." His voice was soft, but his eyes looked disconsolate. They rode quietly together the rest of the way home, and went their separate ways when they got off the bus. Keith's earbuds dangled from his neck as music blared into his ears.

The next morning, Keith was sitting outside of Lance's house, watching his phone for Lance's response. After a minute of nothing, he sighed, and pulled the keys out of his car. Keith started walking up to the dusty porch of his house, the rain shadowing the edge of the step. Spiderwebs hung from the light fixture and the doorknob looked rusty. As Keith raised his hand to knock, his phone vibrated. A simple text notification sat on his screen:

"Come around back, please. I need your help getting something."

Keith stared hesitantly at the text, but his stomach jerked with anticipation. _They'll never find him. Go get Lance, Keith._ Multiple voices rang through his head, and he stumbled down the porch and to the side of the house. Keith yanked open the gate and stepped inside the backyard, the rain seemingly heavier. He saw Lance standing in front of an open cellar, with his back to him. Lance held something in his hands, but it was impossible to tell what it was from where Keith stood. He watched Lance, and his legs jerked forwards towards the other. His jaw had slacked open and pointed teeth shone in the dark.

Keith lunged at Lance, his hands outstretched as if to grab Lance's shoulders. His body made contact with Lance's, and suddenly Keith was being swung around. Something hard and metal slammed into Keith's hip, pain exploding up his spine. Keith tumbled into the open doorway, rolling down a couple of stairs. Shocked noises sprung from Keith's mouth as he struggled to get up. The air was damp in the cellar, and he coughed on the mold hugging the walls. Keith choked on blood in his throat, and he peered up at Lance standing in the doorway.

"Filthy rat." Lance spat, saliva hitting Keith's face. Lance was backlit by the house lights, and the pouring rain splashed down around him. "You deserve to die, you disgusting vampire." His smirk returned to his face as he took a step down into the cellar. "It looks like we'll both be missing school, Keith. Actually, after I'm done with you, you won't need to go to school." Lance's grin widened so much that it looked like it hurt, and raised a sledgehammer over his shoulder.

Growling, Keith tried to attack Lance again, only to be thrown against the wall from the sledgehammer badgering the side of his head. Blood leaked down Keith's temples, dripping into his open mouth. His scratched face was still pressed against the cement wall when he felt a toe nudge his bruising hip. Keith cried out in pain, sobs wailing off his lips. He shuffled backwards, but slid down a few more steps. The rough cement grated his ghostly flesh, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Please. Please, Lance." Keith started begging, words streaming out of his mouth every time the hammer hit his weak body. _Aren't you going to fight back? You're strong, you're a vampire._ Get him _, Keith._ Keith watched as Lance moved his right leg back, and shouted as it swung into his chest, making him tumble the rest of the way down the stairs. Keith breathed in the stale air, drying his lungs and wetting his mouth. Tears glistened on his cheeks, mixing with the blood from his head.

"Your petty whimpers won't work on me, Keith." Lance cackled and kneeled down to touch the blood on Keith's cheek. He sighed, digging his nails into the soft flesh between his teeth. "It's such a shame that a guy like you ending up being a measly vampire." Lance brought his blood covered hand up to his own face and rested the side of his face in it. Keith groaned at the sight of his blood on Lance's olive cheek. _This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I should be the one still breathing. I should be the one covered in someone else's blood._ Keith's head swam with words, and he gasped around the blood in his throat.

It seemed like hours that Keith curled up on the floor of the cellar, hours since Lance had started the gruesome beatings. He felt every touch, every bone breaking in his body as Lance hammered against his body with the metal. After a while, the hammer stopped swinging and Lance crouched against the wall, breathing hard. Keith watched him from the floor with blood in his eyes. When Lance stood up shakily and started jerking up the stairs, Keith scrambled to his stomach. Blood gurgled in his throat as he tried to speak. Two words left his mouth as Lance never looked back.

"Please, Lance." Keith tried to crawl towards the stairs, and choked on shock. Flying towards his limp and bruised body was the blood-soaked hammer. He let out a scream as it connected with his bones, and watched as Lance snickered and slammed the cellar door, locking Keith in the silence that had haunted him for years.

* * *

Well that was that. I don't know if anyone could tell, but Keith is schizophrenic. That's what the voices are. Just putting that out there. Please let me know if I should write more (of this fic)!


End file.
